


Bitter Cold

by 5eyes (GeekyMushroom)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Damien project, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, breakdown - Freeform, i hurt my bois im sorry, surfaced memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyMushroom/pseuds/5eyes
Summary: The Damien Project has just been uploaded and has brought up a lot of memories that Dark would have preferred stayed in the recesses of his brain. Now he's struggling with separating those memories from who he is now, but thankfully Wilford is there to keep him company, at the very least.





	Bitter Cold

Wilford hesitantly raised his hand to knock on the door. He nearly laughed when he saw that his hand was shaking. He was the last person that he would have expected to get nervous about something as simple as knocking on a door, but then again today really wasn’t what even _he_ would call “normal”. He took a breath and gently rapped his fist again the door.

“Dark? It’s me,”  
There was no answer aside from a very faint shuffling sound. Wil grasped the doorknob with a slightly sweaty hand and pushed it open.  
“Hey, I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were alright,” he said as he stepped into the office, shutting the door behind him. Now that he could see Dark he was glad that he had gone with the soft approach.

The entity was on the floor, slumped against the wall, legs tucked under him with his head down, and he looked a mess. His jacket was missing and his clothes were rumpled and appeared to be stained with some kind of black substance, the sight of which made Wil’s heart clench in his chest. Even from across the room and through the sounds of his abnormally sluggish aura, he could make out Dark’s pained, shuddery wheezing. He slowly approached the man and sat down in front of him.

“Hey,” he whispered. Dark’s only response was to clench his eyes shut for a moment and swallow back what was most likely blood, judging by the dark stain of it on his lips that appeared to match the spatter down his shirt.

Wilford tilted his head, a worried frown tugging at his lips. He slowly reached his hand up to cup Dark’s cheek, giving the other man time to pull away if he wanted.

Dark leaned weakly into Wil’s touch and closed his eyes again, letting out a pained whimper, just barely audible, even in the unnatural quiet of both the room and his aura. Wil ran his thumb over Dark’s cheek.

“I’m here. It’s okay,” he slowly opened his arms and wrapped them around Dark, humming softly when he felt the entity relax, even though it was only a little. He carefully scooped Dark up so he was more in his lap than on the floor, being careful not to jostle him too much.

Even still, Dark whined through a choked gasp at the movement, pressing himself further against Wilford.  
“I’ve got you,” Wil said softly. He brushed his fingers through Dark’s hair, closing his eyes as he felt the man shudder and cough up a little more blood.

“W- Will...” Wilford pretended he couldn’t hear the crack in Dark’s voice or how raspy it was, no doubt from screaming himself hoarse.

“I’m here, Dove, I’m here,”

“Hurts... cold... Will-” he was interrupted by a soft sob bubbling past his lips. Wilford had to fight to keep his grip from tightening protectively around Dark, but he couldn’t stop his sharp intake of breathe at what Dark said next. “Don’t... leave me alone... please... scared...” he buried his face against Wilford’s chest. “_Please_...”

Wil let out a noise of disbelief. There were hot tears making their way down his cheeks now and he knew he couldn’t stop them if he tried. So instead he shifted so his face was in the crook of Dark’s neck.

“Now, you listen to me, Dove. I’m _not_ going to leave you. You’re not going to be alone again. I don’t care how many times I have to say it, because it will never be any less true. I love you, and I’m not going to let you suffer on your own, never again. I promise,”

Dark suddenly jolted, a small whine escaping him as he tensed up.

“Don’t watch the video. Please, you can’t- I- _I_ can’t-” his was starting to spiral so Wilford cut him off.

“_I won’t_. I swore I wouldn’t, didn’t I?” He asked.  
Dark didn’t answer.  
“Dark, what did I tell you when you told me not to look into this project of Mark’s?” He asked again. Dark took a shaky breath.

“Y- You said... you weren’t going to let some- some silly little video dredge up ol- old memories,”

Wil nodded against his shoulder.

“Right, and that stands for both my memories _and_ yours. It’s not gonna be of any help to you if I’m stuck in a past I can’t change. What matters is the man in front of me _here_ and _now_.” he said firmly, moving to place a gentle kiss to the top of Dark’s head. “And right now I’d much rather be here with you than watching some dingy history film.”

Dark let out a huff that might’ve, at another time, been a laugh.

“Then can we just... can we just sit here... just for a bit?” His voice came out soft, almost gentle in its exhausted brokenness.

“You don’t want to move to the bed? I’m sure it’d be more comfortable than the floor.” Wil said. Dark shook his head, curling further against the larger man.

“No, just here. Just for now,” he pleaded.

After a moment, Wil gave a small sigh, smiling sadly as he cradled Dark in his arms.

“Sure thing, Dove,”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this shortly after the Damien video premiered but only just wrote the ending a little before the anniversary of WMLW. I'm glad to have finished it though because I've been wanting to make something for the Damien video ever since it came out.


End file.
